


All the Desperate Nights

by mstyrande



Series: Desperate Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！</p><p>无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！</p><p>无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！</p><p>重要的TAG港三遍……</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！
> 
> 无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！
> 
> 无爱！OOC！PWP！SM！
> 
> 重要的TAG港三遍……

Chapter 01

自从被Bucky囚禁在这个死寂的庄园之后，Rumlow就失去了时间的概念，所有外界的信息都只能来自于他对Bucky讲的只言片语的揣测。他猜自己与外界失联应该不会多于三个月，Leo会来找他。即使所有人都相信他被调往哥谭市，只要超过一个月没能联系上他，Leo就一定会知道他出事了，一定会来找他。这是支撑Rumlow活下去的唯一信念，所以他只敢想到这里，而从不敢去想，Leo会不会也遇到一些状况，或者Leo在寻找他的过程中……他不敢想这些，只因他相信Steve在狱中做出的承诺，相信那个信誓旦旦地告诉Bucky“将死之人所言皆不可信”的混蛋做出的承诺。  
他知道这很可笑，这不正常，但从那个操蛋的晚上开始，和Rumlow相关的一切就再也不会恢复正常了。  
Bucky的手掌抚上了Rumlow的脸颊。被汗水和泪水浸透的眼罩把他的眼睛遮挡得严严实实。这时候应该是晚上，Rumlow猜。Bucky喜欢在白天的时候牵着他在草地上溜达一会儿，只有在晚上，Bucky会把他绑成奇怪的姿势，让各式各样的小玩具陪他过夜。偶尔，Bucky心情好的时候，会在床上操他，然后恩准他在地毯上小睡一会儿。  
他最近一次偎着地毯安安稳稳地睡上两三个小时已经是很久以前的事情了，Rumlow瑟缩了一下，侧头蹭上Bucky的手掌，如果不是口塞，他也许还会伸出舌头去舔对方的手指，所有这些无非是想换一场安眠——在被操到神智不清之后。  
Rumlow憎恶自己的软弱，他知道自己应该表现得更强硬、更坚决——就像刚开始被关起来的时候那样。然而他面对的是Bucky，他的前男友比他更熟悉他自己的灵魂与肉体中有关性欲的一切，他熟知Rumlow忍耐疼痛与欢愉的极限，也熟知如何利用这一点逼他就范——在最初的那几天，Bucky就以暴风骤雨般的势头打碎了Rumlow坚硬的蚌壳，对着被迫露出的柔软贝肉为所欲为。  
于是，现在，双腿大开被绑在椅子上的只是一个被自己欲望所缚的奴隶，恪尽职守的Brock Rumlow探员已经消失得干干净净。  
Bucky把手掌收了回去。Rumlow的注意力重新回到了屁股里嗡嗡作响的橡胶阴茎上，不管是放松还是收紧，他都处在尴尬的半勃起状态不上不下，他已经分不清屁股下面、椅垫上湿乎乎的触感到底是自己的汗水还是肠液。他艰难地、小幅地摇着屁股，再爽一点或者再痛一点都可以，让他射出来或者软下去，都可以。他对这种欲望被悬吊在半空中的感觉又厌恶、又畏惧，因为这感觉会逼疯他，逼他屈从，逼他愿意为了释放或抑制自己的欲望做出任何事。他可以叫Bucky主人、先生，他可以为了一块面包一口水就用唇舌去讨好Bucky的老二，他甚至能够容忍自己像狗一样被Bucky牵出去遛弯，这些都是为了生存，而他不能原谅的是自己在欲望驱使下的退让与顺从。  
绵密的泡沫被抹上了Rumlow的脸颊，然后是锋刃的冰冷触感。Bucky扳着Rumlow的下颌，沉默而利落地打理着。Rumlow知道，自己只要用力偏头，把大动脉送到剃须刀下，就能结束这一切。但他没有。他停止了所有的小动作，由着Bucky摆弄。Leo，当他萌生死意的时候，他就反复提醒自己还有希望，Leo会来救他，一定会来。

Bucky今天似乎心情不错，他亲了一下Rumlow汗涔涔的额头，语气轻松：“Rum，想去卧室吗？”  
眼罩、口塞和四肢上的束缚带都被取了下来，Rumlow在Bucky拿出P字链的时候控制不住地颤抖了一下：“主人，请……”  
话未说完，冰冷的链条已经圈在了他的脖子上，Bucky拉了拉手中的链子：“Rum，乖。”  
Rumlow被链子牵着，四肢着地趴在了大理石地面上。折磨了他将近一整天的、狰狞的大家伙换成了旋拧与震动交替的模式。Rumlow爬行了几步，再也无法忍耐，夹着双腿，塌腰翘臀，出声恳求：“主人，我……”  
“怎么？你不想去了？”Bucky难得大发慈悲地停下来，没有让Rumlow陷入窒息。  
“主人，我……我……”Rumlow想爬到Bucky脚下，用一个下贱的口交换得屁股的暂时解脱。但他已经没有力气去那么做了。他夹着湿漉漉的屁股，忍了又忍才没有去抚慰自己的阴茎。  
“说出来，Rum，不然我让你在那把椅子上再坐一整天。”  
“我……”Rumlow沮丧地瘫软在地上，他说不出口，他无论如何都说不出口。他已经看到了卧室的门，但那扇门和他隔了一道天堑。他自暴自弃地蜷缩起来，不去想即将到来的惩罚。  
Bucky把他抱了起来，他以为自己会被拖回去，绑起来，被鞭子送上高潮，或者被电击到失禁，然而他被抱进了卧室。虽然P字链的另一端被死死扣在了床头的铁环上，但能躺在柔软的床垫上已经远远超出他的期望了。  
“Rum？”  
Rumlow张开双腿，屈膝，伸手抱住大腿，露出饱受折磨的后穴，结束得越早，他就能多得一会儿安眠。屁股里不停开拓的手指激发了他最深的恐惧，他不认为自己能同时受得住双份的操干：Bucky之前试过同时在他的屁股里塞两根假阴茎，最后拿出来的时候几乎要了他半条命。  
“主人，”Rumlow试探性地、小心翼翼地开口，“求你……”  
“嗯？”Bucky尾音上扬，似乎并没有刁难他的意思。  
“求你，”Rumlow咽了一口口水，“操我。”  
Bucky解开裤子，完全勃起的阴茎让Rumlow暗松一口气，但下一秒Bucky的阴茎就顶在了他的后穴上：“Rummie乖乖，把门儿开开。”  
被Rumlow视死如归的表情逗乐的Bucky用手指顶顶依旧在辛勤工作的按摩棒：“亲亲我，亲亲我就把它弄出去。”  
Rumlow并没有注意到Bucky把脸凑过来的动作，反倒试着爬起来去含住他的勃起；即便是被P字链卡得喘不过气，他也只是抬头示意自己确实不能再动了，巴望着Bucky把阴茎向前送一点。  
Bucky无奈地按倒Rumlow，亲了上去。因吃惊而微微张开的双唇给了两个人唇舌交缠的最好机会，湿润、黏腻、甚至带了一点温存的错觉，就好像很久以前，他们只是单纯依恋对方的时候曾经交换过的无数次深吻。  
Rumlow的眼睛眨了几下，最终选择了闭眼。这吻的感觉太漫长，漫长到他似乎要溺死在这失去已久的温柔相待之中；这吻的感觉太真实，真实到他几乎以为自己之前做了一个噩梦，只要他睁开眼，一切都会恢复如初；这吻的感觉太错，他居然会有所反应。  
Bucky察觉到自己屁股被一根硬邦邦的东西顶着，他结束了这个吻，四指握住Rumlow的阴茎，拇指在柱身上摩挲。他们两个都知道，这一次的性冲动与屁股里的按摩棒毫无关系。Rumlow挺身在Bucky掌中戳刺，这在平时绝对算得上是越矩的造次。  
Bucky收回手：“Rummie，Rummie……”他把裹满肠液的橡胶阴茎被慢慢抽了出来，硕大的头部完全脱出的时候甚至带出了一记清脆的啵声。  
Rumlow顾不得羞耻心的发作，手脚并用地缠上Bucky，顺便悄悄把那个讨厌的柱状物踢下了床。他看出来Bucky今天心情并不太糟糕，想给自己多谋点福利。  
对于Bucky来说，平日里一向神色恹恹消极应付的Rumlow此刻露出的一副顺从模样其实也是难得。或许是之前被折腾得太狠，或许是Rumlow也对即将发生的事情有模糊的预感？Bucky这么想着，没有再难为Rumlow。  
其实，也用不着他去做什么或者说什么，Rumlow已经主动用自己的屁股套住了Bucky的勃起。充分扩张了一天的、柔软的、湿润的后穴含着Bucky的阴茎吸吮，几乎可以算得上是在刻意地讨好这根能够给它的主人带来欢愉和痛苦的肉棒。Rumlow看着Bucky，他太熟悉Bucky的那些小表情和小心思，他一眼就能认出Bucky那种混杂着歉意和忧虑的眼神，也许Bucky已经玩儿腻了，也许明天Bucky就要处决他，也许……但Rumlow管不了那么多了，他只想好好睡上一觉，他太怀念被织物包裹着安然入睡的感觉了。  
Bucky也一样熟悉Rumlow的那些小表情和小心思，当Rumlow主动把自己钉在他的阴茎上的时候，他的表情已经把自己出卖了。Bucky莫名地放下心——他不过是想讨得在床上睡一觉的机会而已。Bucky把头埋进Rumlow的颈窝里，恶狠狠地操进淫荡的肉穴，每一次抽插都不放过他的敏感点，直到Rumlow气息不稳地抱紧他，一开始缠在他腰上的双腿也瘫软在身体两侧。当Rumlow受不住逐渐攀升的快感，开始无意识地向后躲的时候，Bucky卡住他的腰，开始了最后的冲刺。  
Rumlow哽咽了一声，被压抑了许久的高潮来得又快又猛；和Bucky一起射精的同时，他就坠入了黑甜乡。Bucky把他抱去浴室清理的时候，他没有醒；Bucky把他裹在羽绒被里的时候，他也没有醒；Bucky抱着他，在他的脸上落下无数轻浅的吻的时候，他还是没有醒。所以他并没有看到Bucky不舍的眼神，也没有听到Bucky的叹息。他一直在做梦，梦到他向Bucky求婚，梦到他和Leo在咖啡馆里聊天，梦到他跟哥哥承诺下次带男朋友来一起吃饭。  
“我们什么时候一起吃个饭啊？”  
“很快，”Leo笑着给自己点上一支烟。“很快。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

在暖融融的阳光里慢慢从睡梦中清醒，没有睁开眼睛就闻到咖啡、煎蛋、培根的香气，而不是恶心的蛋白条——蛋白条——Bucky——主人——Rumlow全身发僵，不知道是不是应该收回搭在Bucky侧腰上的手。  
浸满油脂的吐司在他鼻子前面晃来晃去，原本在他脸颊上蹭着的手掌轻拍他的后颈，他听到Bucky像逗宠物一样招呼他：“Rum，醒了就张嘴。”  
Rumlow睁眼，确认了一下Bucky的心情，然后把吐司和Bucky的手指都含进嘴里；也许他能再多要一口咖啡。实际上他得到的远比他想要的多得多——Rumlow扑进了被Bucky端到他眼前的、盛满食物和咖啡的餐盘里。他扑得太猛，吃得太快，脖子上的P字链差点儿没把他勒死；但他仍旧急切地往嘴里塞着熏鸡、培根、松饼，他把能见到的一切都往胃里扔。而Bucky，他的主人，有一下没一下地抚弄着他光裸的背脊，就好像在宽慰家中将死的老狗。  
对，将死的老狗。想到这里，Rumlow舌根上咖啡残留的酸涩泛起几分苦意；他恶狠狠地吞下一整只煎蛋——管他呢，这总比装着一肚子蛋白粉去死要好得多。  
可惜天不遂人愿，Rumlow长期寒酸一朝暴富的胃口禁不住这么多油腻的刺激，他刚把所有东西席卷而空，打个饱嗝儿，就被翻涌而上的恶心攥住了喉咙。Bucky眼疾手快，用托盘接住了呕吐物。丰盛的一餐在Rumlow的胃里走了一遭，又被他彻底吐了出来。  
Rumlow吸吸鼻子，就着Bucky送到嘴边的水杯，喝了几口温水。看来他确实得空着肚子赴死了。

Bucky没给他太多感慨的时间就把他牵回了调教室：“挑个你喜欢的。”  
面对挂满整面墙的按摩棒，Rumlow膝行几步，熟练地用牙齿剥出Bucky的阴茎，用尽全身解数去吸吮舔弄。他不想让自己的尸体被同僚发现时，屁股里还塞着根粗棍；所以他装傻选择了Bucky。  
Bucky跟他强调：“不想要按摩棒的话，等一下会……不太舒服的。”  
Rumlow加快了套弄的速度，甚至尽力做了几次深喉，完全勃起的阴茎长度可观，他错觉自己的咽喉会被顶穿。他不想要，完全不想要；别开玩笑了，还有什么会比屁股里塞着奇怪的东西被杀死更不舒服的？  
Bucky没有再说什么，伸掌按住他的头顶，挺胯在他的喉咙里捅得更深。  
Rumlow松了一口气。他笃定Bucky不会拒绝自己，毕竟昨晚他破天荒只操了一次，有的是“存货”蓄势待发。他张开嘴，让Bucky看清口中满盈盈的精液，一口吞了下去。  
这次他的胃没有抗议。不知道法医从他肚子里提取出来的精液还能不能验个DNA。大概不能。反正验出来也没有用。  
Bucky拍拍Rumlow的头，干脆利落地用黑色皮质宽带把他捆了个结结实实。他调整了一下被绑在背后的双手与项圈之间相连的皮带，短到不能再短的长度逼着Rumlow挺胸抬头，把乳头送到胸前交叉而过的绑带边缘，稍有动作就会牵动卡进臀缝里的皮带；至于被两侧皮带勒得几乎要溢出来的臀肉——那纯粹是出于Bucky欲火焚身的恶趣味。  
Rumlow想收回自己刚才的想法，比起屁股里塞着按摩棒的尸体，被绑成一块咸肉模样的那种确实也好不到哪里去。脖子上收紧的P链打断了他的胡思乱想，他被Bucky牵进了车库。  
那个他曾经无限接近获救的夜晚，那辆他在里面被折磨到丑态百出的车，那个他曾经在上面失禁过的副驾驶位。  
现在他安静地坐在上面，第一次感谢有眼罩这种东西的存在，这样他就不会看到Bucky杀人时的表情，不管那表情是开心还是悲哀还是什么，他都不关心。  
他听着Bucky用外套盖上他的肩膀，然后发动车子。他嘴唇微动，想说就这么把我杀了，随便扔到哪里吧。他没有说出口，Bucky也没有看见。

Rumlow觉得事情的发展永远都比他能想象到的要糟糕得多——糟糕透顶。他披着一件将将能够遮住屁股的风衣，被Bucky用P链牵着，站在一个人声鼎沸的大厅里。他虽然目不能视，但能感觉得出时不时就会有几道目光聚焦在自己身上；更别提那个一边用带着薄茧的手指搓弄Rumlow的乳头，一边跟Bucky提议交换奴隶的男人：“鹿仔，你有个很辣的宠物，我用Jar跟你换怎么样？就一个月……”  
“谢了，Tony，我不喜欢金毛。”  
Rumlow被Bucky牵走的时候心怀侥幸，即使屁股被Tony报复性地狠揉了一把也没有出声。他们似乎在往人少的地方走，被台阶绊了五六次之后，Rumlow迷迷糊糊地撞到了Bucky身上。他感觉到拴着自己的P链被交到了别人手里，有点慌张。  
Bucky在Rumlow耳边轻声交代：“要听话，听话才能活。”  
这句话好像按下了他记忆中最恐惧的那部分的放映键。  
“20分钟，让他射出来，我就能把你领走。不然的话……”  
唯一能起到遮羞作用的风衣轻飘飘落在地上，Rumlow的耳朵里被填进了耳塞，于是他的世界只剩下自己的呼吸声，清晰，安宁。他天马行空地幻想着下一秒这帮杂种就都被Leo挨个狙击爆头，或者Leo会直接冲进来把他们撕成碎片。  
他这么想着，被牵着跌跌撞撞的走着，最终被按着后颈跪下，压趴在一个人大敞四开的双腿之间，两人肌肤相贴。他猜那人也是被绑起来的，不然不会挣扎得这么厉害。  
他被按在那人软乎乎的性器上，直到他认命地伸出舌头，后脑上的手才放开他；相应的，臀缝里的那根皮带也被松了下来；但P链始终被握在别人的手里，提醒着Rumlow，只要他出一点差子，他的喉管就会被勒碎。  
Rumlow含住伏在毛发里的小家伙，用舌头温柔而缓慢地挑逗他，但对方显然并不喜欢这样被对待，几乎是疯了一样想把他掀下去。他无奈地吐出毫不见起色的肉团儿，转而伸舌去舔弄会阴，然后是阴囊，口水声因耳塞的存在而异常响亮。在他坚持不懈的努力下，对方总算有了些许勃起的意思。他用双唇裹住阴茎，每一次吸吮都直吞到底，只为让自己的屁股一会儿少受点儿罪。  
五分钟？十分钟？身下的男人在他用后穴吞进阴茎的时候也还是挣动得厉害。大概是旁观者压住了男人，反抗的力度一下子就小了很多，于是他可以用阴茎彻彻底底地折磨自己了。他知道自己现在这幅样子看上去会有多淫荡，骑在男人的阴茎上，不停地调整角度，刺激自己的敏感点，用肉穴的收缩和套弄逼着男人赶紧射精，而他自己也硬得滴水。他咬唇，压低呻吟的声音，恨不得这一切尽快结束。  
这一次祈祷生效。  
滚烫的精液冲刷过他的肠道，他自己也在同一时刻攀上了高潮。  
眼罩、耳塞和身上的束缚都被取了下去，他脱力地趴在男人的胸口上，听到一个熟悉的声音：“19分半，Rum，你总能给我惊喜。”  
Steve Rogers。  
Rumlow并没有对这个恶魔的出现做出什么反应，因为他听到了更熟悉的、啜泣的声音。他挣扎着抬起身体，身下男人被精液和泪水糊了一脸的狼狈，他在哭，他说，不，弟弟，你不能，我们怎么能……  
Rumlow伸手擦去Leo脸上的污秽，但他擦不干净，怎么擦都擦不干净。他嘴唇颤抖，眼前模糊成一片凌乱的色块。他的双手摸到了Leo的颈动脉上，收紧，收紧，再收紧。他忽然能够看清Leo的脸，那张和他一模一样的脸上带着解脱；他知道，Leo想让他再用力一点，期翼死神来得更快一些。然而他的右手抖得厉害，使不上力气，酸痛麻软的感觉顺着右手的脉搏，一下一下地泵进他的心脏；他想跟Leo道歉，他用力吸气，但空气全部哽在他的鼻子里，所有一切都失去了颜色。  
然后Rumlow忽然就被重叠在一起的画面和声音击中了。有人闯进来，他被勒得喘不过气，还有双手抱住他，硬生生把他从Leo身上扯走，Bucky在跟他说“深呼吸，深呼吸，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……”，同时Bucky还在和Steve Rogers大声地争执着什么。  
Rumlow飘在天花板上，看着Steve Rogers在给Leo做心脏复苏，看着Bucky在抱着自己怒吼，他耳边一会儿是噪杂重叠的声音，一会儿又是死一般的寂静。  
他的屁股疼得要死，被Tony揉过的那块肉。  
他的灵魂被那疼痛撕扯着，拉回自己的肉身之中，陷入荆棘缭绕的黑暗。  
这操蛋的世界。


End file.
